We're Not Kids, We Came to Play, We Came to Win
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: My first D.I.C.E. fanfic (DICE stands for DNA Interactive Cybernetic Enterprises). Another mission in the Sarbyllion galaxy is underway. Space pirates are trying to disrupt a game of anti-gravity soccer and DICE is called in to stop them and prot


We're Not Kids ! We Came to Play, We Came to Win !

Note: My first D.I.C.E. fanfic (DICE stands for DNA Interactive Cybernetic Enterprises). Another mission in the Sarbyllion galaxy is underway. Space pirates are trying to disrupt a game of anti-gravity soccer and DICE is called in to stop them and protect the athletes and spectators.

Chapter 1—Less Talk, More Rock

DICE had been relaxing for a bit and hadn't gotten any emergency signals from headquarters, so life was relatively quiet in the Sarbyllion Galaxy. Nothing too terribly exciting happened in the F99 Fortress until the red alerts suddenly sounded. Chao Lee, who was with his alien pet companion fast asleep at the control center, was roused and looking very startled. Quickly, he intercepted the message.

"What seems to be the trouble ?", he asked, reverting to his usual state. The woman at headquarters began warning them of group of space pirates that had threatened to pillage spectators at an anti-gravity soccer game. They were already well on their way there and preparing to make their grand entrance. Without any further ado, Chao nodded to Puffy and Marsha who called the members of DICE to scurry into action.

In a matter of moments, the DICE team had left the Fortress and was on their way to the _Alpha Centauri Sports Dome_, which was well known for having hosted a number of intergalactic sporting events. The people that owned it were millionaires but had shared their wealth with those around them, especially the athletes. They were hosting one of their favorite pastimes this day, which was anti-gravity soccer. What they didn't realize was the notorious space pirates known as the _Great Whites_ were approaching the dome and would arrive at any given time. However, the _Great Whites_ weren't aware that DICE was on the way to the rescue and they would do anything to insure everyone's safety and the eventual retreat and surrender of the pirates.

Chapter 2—Don't Underestimate DICE !

Jet, the leader of DICE was unsettled as usual. He wanted to get to the scene before the _Great Whites_ had the opportunity to cause any chaos or melee. Luckily, DICE had arrived just as the _Whites_ were preparing to rob everyone in the Sports Dome. Seeing these teenagers on motorcycles challenging them amused the captain, Grog.

"What be this ? You're not pulling my wooden leg, be ye ?", he questioned, laughing loudly. Jet was beginning to become annoyed and wanted to fight instantly. Robert shook his head left and right while Tak, Marco and Sam held him back. They did their best to keep him calm and reminded him not to allow himself to become carried away. Grog was only pushing his buttons and he was allowing himself to be affected negatively by Grog's taunts. They simply had to wait and see what Grog's next course of action would be before they took any further action.

Jet was getting irritated with Grog's taunts, and Grog was growing tired with being detained from his treasure. Trampling over the teenagers, laughing all the way, Grog began to cause a general panic among the soccer players as well as the spectators. Before the pirates could even steal one credit, the team had transformed and began to fight them off.

Grog wasn't able to complete his mission at the arena but he brought the battle into space. He had obviously underestimated these kids, unaware of their abilities and amazing technology. Grog had mocked them too much and was now beginning to regret it. Even though he and his band had advanced technology, they couldn't keep up with the rapid fighting moves of the teams Dinobreakers. The captain knew that the best course of action would be to retreat.

"This be not the last time we will meet, DICE. I'll teach you kids a lesson when we meet again.", Grog said as he and his crew rocketed away to their vessel. Of all the DICE members, Jet hated being called a "kid". He wasn't a "kid". He was a teenager. One of these days he would teach those who hastily labeled him to finally take him seriously. It might take those skeptics to realize just how responsible he was and how he was protecting the Sarbyllian Galaxy from danger. Although his pride was bruised time and time again, it didn't bother him. His stubbornness allowed him to continue being the leader of DICE. Whatever the cost, he would do his utmost make the universe a safer place in which to reside.

Chapter 3—The _Great Whites_ Strike Again

Like all gentlemen, Captain Grog kept his promises. But he had to think of a way to catch DICE off guard. Knowing that they were teenagers, he knew that they would have a curfew to follow every night. To get back at the intrepid team, he would kidnap their main operators. Without operators, F99 would be deadweight in space. But what he didn't realize was the fact that not only would the operators fight back and the automatic emergency systems would take over once the operators were gone. What he didn't know would come back to haunt him, especially the silent alarms.

In the late night, the Fortress had been broken into and the _Great Whites_ had kidnapped Puffy and Marsha without them knowing it. Luckily the two girls were light sleepers, so they were kicking, punching and screaming before the silent alarms went off. The Captain did all he could to make certain the alarms could be shut off and the girls silenced without harming them.

But, it was no use. Before they could leave the fortress, the DICE team surrounded them, wearing pajamas. Grog tried not to laugh aloud at this ridiculous sight.

"Ye think you can fight wearing pajamas ? I'm afeared I have the upper hand in this situation. Besides, without your fancy pants operators this fortress is helpless !", Grog laughed and also yelped as the two women continued biting him to break free of his clutches. The computer had already gone into automatic mode, but Grog didn't care about that. He had claimed what he wanted and his revenge was being met…thus far.

The team members of DICE said nothing to the haughty captain or his crew until the two girls kicked him in the solar plexus and freed themselves of his grasp. The rest of the crew scrambled to try and catch them but the rest of DICE wouldn't allow it.

"Look, it's really early and we're really not in the mood for battle at this time.", Robert said, yawning and stretching.

"Can't you come back another time ? Unless you want to get your rears kicked by our operators again !", Tak added, chuckling a bit. Grog was extremely embarrassed but teenagers had showed him up once again. He was getting weary of losing since he had never lost at anything he had done before. Many had feared him universally and now he was being made to look like a panty-waste. He was growing very irate, wondering if he should even bother trying to battle DICE again or to simply turn himself in. All he wanted was to pilfer some of their technology. He didn't want to bother with kidnappings _ever again_.

"Alright, alright. I admit ye have me at a disadvantage as before. Please forgive me for my rudeness and for trying to kidnap your operators. It shall not happen again, ye can count on that. I, as captain surrender and ye can do with me what ye please.", Grog said, hanging his head sorrowfully. The team was taken a bit aback by the captain's unconditional surrender, but they could see that he was sincere. The other crewmembers were upset that Grog had given up so easily, but they knew that they were at a loss. With that, Grog was turned over to the authorities. They had a feeling however, that they might be hearing from him again. There were factions of _Great Whites_ all over the galaxy, and they were part of a larger group.

Just like the adage said, sharks have a tendency to swarm when they have their prey cornered or when they detect the slightest trace of blood so they can strike. DICE knew they definitely weren't out of the woods yet and knowing the Captain they would probably be facing one of the biggest battles they had ever faced in their young lives.

Chapter 4—Sharks Swarm

With the assistance of another _Great White_ faction, the Sarbyllion galaxy was filled with battle cruisers ready to defend their captain's honor. It hadn't been more than a few hours before he had been sprung from prison, and DICE had been called again to fight. Chao Lee, the most reserved of the bunch reminded them to be careful in this battle because these pirates meant business and they had more members on their side than DICE had. In other words, DICE was significantly outnumbered.

Jet wanted to jump into the fray immediately but stopped himself short of getting blasted by the enemy. They were _everywhere_ and even in their Dinobreakers they would have a rough time retaliating, but they wouldn't give up. Grog was laughing from his seat of command in his ship the _Bloody Mary_. He wasn't about to lose this time, and he would make certain that DICE never laughed at him again.

The fierce battle was just beginning and more _Great Whites_ warped in from other galaxies. There were far too many to fight and the operators watched from F99 in anxiety.

"This looks horrible, Puffy. I'm not sure if we're going to win this time.", Marsha said, her eyes beginning to cloud with tears.

"Don't worry, Marsha. We're behind them. Somehow we'll get out of this. We might suffer a few scrapes, but we'll survive.", Puffy reassured her second in command. Blinking the tears from her eyes, Marsha nodded in response and continued relaying commands to her friends. The war was far from over and they were significantly out-manned, but they had faith that good would eventually triumph over evil.

One by one, the _Whites_ numbers began to dwindle, but DICE was growing weary. The battle had gone on for two days straight and hadn't had any time to sleep. The Dinobreakers were still in one piece, giving it their all in this battle. In a blinding flash of light, the mysterious masked man who had appeared during the hover bike race many years ago. It seemed that he appeared at only the most serendipitous times. He had no name but was often called "the Masked Man" and took over the fight for them. In a flourish, the faction of what was left of the _Great Whites_ fled and were never seen again, leaving their Captain alone to be captured yet again. Without their captain, they would be powerless and more than likely would be detained themselves in time.

Even though the DICE team was tired from the brutal battle, they finally were able to get some much-needed rest and were given plenty of praise. Although there were still those skeptics that thought of DICE were a bunch of kids, they were sadly mistaken and would always be put in their place. For so long as the news would continue to sing of their victories, cynics would learn never to underestimate teenagers with excellent technology.

Epilogue 

Captain Grog was never a problem to the DICE team ever again and the _Great Whites_ had become a concern of the past. Their name had dwindled once they were incarcerated for good. Now they would be unable to steal from any other innocent bystanders. There would be plenty of other evildoers to handle in the future but for the time being, DICE could relax for a bit.

However, they still wondered who that strange Masked Man was. Perhaps they would never know, or they simply weren't intended to find out. Whatever the answer, it would always be a constant enigma to them. But, no matter what, DICE would always respond to distress calls and continue to uphold justice and truth for as long as they could because that was their lot in life.

The End

By: Elizabeth Berndt

April 2, 2005


End file.
